Sleepless in Royatle
by spezria26
Summary: Cheshire has always been a heartless assassin. But what will happen when she finds out her sister has been killed by Kaldur'ahm. How far will she go to find out the truth and how far will she go to take revenge? Also, there will hopefully be a lot of RedChesh. ON HIATUS FOR AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not as much of a fan of the five-year gap as I was when we were actually able to follow their stories, but I saw this idea on Fanfiction, and decided to put my own rendition on it.**

Jade hadn't been able to sleep. It wasn't because of Lian, no, Jade had easily made her young child fall asleep. It was because of Roy. Not the original Roy, _her_ Roy. She didn't want to fall in love with him. Five years ago she had never really liked him that way. Sure, she had flirted with him, even kissed him on that mission involving the mind-controlling Starro Tech, but she never actually liked him…much.

When she first met him he was cute. His red hair had reminded her of a fire, and his eyes matched. He was instantly defiant of Jade, and even a bit defiant of his mentor. She had simply thought he was a cute superhero, not uncommon. It seemed to be a requirement these days: you must be attractive! It was only a year after her first meeting with him did she find out he was a clone, not that it really changed anything about their relationship; kill him as he tries to put you in jail. That all changed when she was ordered onto the mission involving drug smuggling.

She remembered the assignment as if it was yesterday. A world famous drug smuggler, his name never revealed to Jade for safety purposes, had hit the jackpot of crystal meth and heroine. Jade had been assigned the slightly off-routine mission. Instead of having an assigned kill, she was just ordered to kill any superhero or cop that tried to stop what was happening. She was one of the Shadow's best assassins, and yet Roy had gotten past her. It still amazed her that she didn't realize it.

Roy was disguised as a newcomer to the whole bad-guy thing. He was just an attractive, red-haired bodyguard. Roy was the only person, the whole time, to dare approach Cheshire. Of course, it was his mission to do so, to gain her trust, but to this day she found it comforting that he was never afraid of her, even with only a gun, not is main weapon, as his defense if she ever found out.

She had initially been cold to Roy. He had never said much to her, but he seemed content just to hang around and occasionally drop a casual question. Eventually she came to trust Roy, even though she had never even done a background check on him. That was both her most fatal flaw, and best decision of her life. As soon as she let him in he became both her greatest enemy and her lover. Even he admitted he had not expected to fall in love with her the way she had with him. She felt like she could open up to him, yes, in a weird way, but she had never been good with emotion, around Roy she found it easier. Eventually he quit working for the CBI, the people that hired him to betray her, and settled back into his superhero life, except with a wife this time.

She quit working for the League of Shadows, or so she thought. But once you work for the shadows, you always work for the shadows. Though her sister had been able to escape that life, so she had hoped she could too.

Every night they did not have sex the two went out to prowl the dark, crime-ridden streets. Normally there was action, but when there wasn't Roy usually started confiding to her of his everlasting fear and guilt about the 'original' Roy. She still remembered her answer to him, "You're the one and only Roy Harper. At least to me." Each time he would reply, his voice filled with guilt, "But I'm not."

It was these memories that caused Jade a restless sleep every night. Now, with the pressure's of motherhood on top of her, it was all becoming too much to handle. Even after telling Roy about Lian, he couldn't be there for her. Not in the way she kind of wished he could be.

"_That's what I get for marrying a superhero,"_ she thought to herself. She let out a bittersweet chuckle that made her young daughter stir. _"Ears like an assassin,"_ thought Jade as she walked over to her daughter, now awake and crying.

She walked over to the small kitchen, pulled out one her daughter's bottles, filled it with milk, and put it in the oven. As she waited for the microwave to finish heating it she heard a distinct sound at the window. She turned around to see the scruffy, unkempt face of her husband.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**(Hello Loyal Readers, sorry it took me so long to update. It will probably always take me a while to update. I really like this idea but have no idea where the plot is going, so bear with me :D)**

**Cheshroy**

"Hey Red," she said coolly. Even as a mostly heartless assassin, she couldn't help but notice her heart skip a beat as she stared at her lost, unshaven husband.

"Jade, we need to talk," said Roy, still squatting in her window.

"Come to _finally_ see you daughter?" Asked Jade snarkily. Ever since she'd told Roy about Lian the only times he'd seen her was when she'd first come to tell him and on their mission to rescue the 'original' Roy Harper.

"It's about Artemis," he said roughly. Shocked, she quickly tried to cover up her surprise.

"How is my 'retired' little sister?" Asked the trained assassin trying to remain calm.

"You should sit down," said Red Arrow.

"I'm not made of porcelain, Red. I don't have to sit. Now what's wrong?"

"Artemis de-retired tonight. Tonight at Cape Canaveral she was…killed. By Kaldur'ahm.

Jade didn't even try to hide her emotions. Cold tears lined her eyes. She stumbled over to her old, falling-apart sofa. "That-that's not possible. Artemis wouldn't…she's too good too…"

"Jade, she hasn't been doing this for years. She was rusty, she allowed herself to-"

"No you're wrong Roy. She can't be dead. She can't," said Jade, her voice breaking. Roy walked over to his wife, feeling a pity in his heart he hadn't felt in so long. Ever since he found out he was a clone he hadn't felt much pity for anyone. He put his warm hand on her back, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles.

"I'm so sorry Jade."

The usually heartless assassin turned to the experienced archer, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Roy moved uncomfortably. He loved Jade. He loved her even when she left him for her life of crime. But his love had never really expanded to comfort. It was passion and lust, but in the best way possible. "Of course." He responded. The two sat on the couch for a while, the microwave beeping to let them know that Lian's bottle was done, but neither noticed.

Eventually Roy and Jade made their way back to the room. The red archer stripped down to nothing but his boxers as he joined Cheshire in her two sizes too big T-shirt. They lay there for a half an hour, just loving the feeling of one another's body against there's before they both succumb to what they wanted and had sex.

**Cheshroy**

Jade woke with a start, realizing that her husband's arm was draped over her body. She couldn't help but love the feel of his skin on hers. She turned towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Roy stirred. "Jade?"

"Hey Red," she flirted, placing another light kiss on his face.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"Okay from wh-" then the memories came flooding back to her. _Tonight at Cape Canaveral she as killed. By Kaldur'ahm._ She felt new tears explode onto her face. Sure she had never been all that close with her sister, but over the last five years they'd become closer. Ever since she'd betrayed her Dad and helped Artemis that night **(Usual Suspects)** they'd become closer. They even started talking again, and not in that rough, playful banter way she did when she fought, no, they actually started being a little more sisterly, especially when she had quit her life of crime. Artemis was the only one she'd told about her and Roy, she even made her swear not to tell Flash Boy.

"Jade?" murmured Roy. The sexy archer wiped a tear from her eyes as he kissed the top of her forehead.

Between the tears Jade still kept up her playful banter, "Is that the best you can do? Give me a real kiss Roy." The clone leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss like the many they had had last night. "That's more like it," she purred. She unhappily pulled herself away, knowing that Lian would want her bottle soon.

Since her baby was probably awake, not wanting to traumatize her, seeing her mother naked and all, Jade wrapped some of her sheets around herself. She slowly made her way out of bed and got Lian's bottle out, filled it with warm milk, microwaved it, and brought it to her small child. As she assumed Lian was already awake, but unlike most babies, wasn't crying for her milk yet. Jade still offered it to the small tike, and the baby accepted it with much enthusiasm.

As she fed her baby, she felt light kisses down her neck. Roy had never been this forward, he had always afraid somebody would see them somehow. "Roy," she laughed lightly, enjoying his affection. "Not now." Roy pulled away, and although he was doing exactly as Cheshire had asked, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

After she finished feeding Lian she picked up her beautiful baby and flopped over to the couch, turning on the news.

"Last night at Cape Canaveral the launch of the infamous rocket that was originally heading over to Mars was blown up. Even with the interference of an unnamed band of superheroes' the rocket was taken down. It appears that nobody was hurt, but the person who attacked the rocket is still unknown, but authorities are investigating the scene as we speak," said the news anchor. Jade turned off the TV. _"Nobody was hurt? Nobody was hurt! How could they say that! Somebody was killed! Her sister was killed in that battle!" _thought Cheshire. _"Meanwhile I'm just sitting here, allowing my __sister to die without a proper finish. Kaldur'ahm must be destroyed."_ She looked pointedly towards her floorboards in her bathroom, where she had kept her green kimono and cat-like mask; luckily Roy was heading to the bathroom at that exact moment. Being the brilliant and clever minded assassin she was, she walked over to her room and picked up her beautiful baby Lian.

"Hey Lian," whispered Jade soothingly. "Mommy's gonna be gone for a while, but I'll be back." She kissed her little baby's forehead and walked into the main part of her dingy apartment. As Roy walked out she couldn't help but stare. He wasn't perfect, far from it, but at the same time he was more than perfect.

"Roy, can you take Lian well I go to the bathroom?" Asked Jade. She passed Lian over to her father and he took her in his strong, muscular arms. She watched with a small smile as her husband finally bonded with her daughter. She escaped into the bathroom and dropped the sheets down to the ground. She reached for her floorboards and lifted one up. She quickly grabbed her green kimono and mask. As she put them on Jade Nyguyen disappeared and Cheshire soon replaced her. The quick-minded assassin quickly slipped out the window and into the beautiful sky.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Hey guys. I know it's been…what? Three weeks since I've updated. More? Sorry. I didn't know what to write and it took me forever to figure out where I wanted this to go and stuff, I was even considering discontinuing. But then I decided to hell with planning. And so this is where not planning took me:**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the breeze in her hair, gave her a rush she had missed. Her lithe, nimble limbs were glad to be out on the town again. No baby to worry about, only a mission in mind, a mission to avenge her sister's death.

_"Where do I start?"_ she asked herself. _"Every last favor someone owed me I had used on Roy."_ She thought back to her training with the League of Shadows.

_"When looking for a target, always start with a friend or ally they have and question them,"_ Ra's al Ghul's voice repeated in her head. Cheshire considered visiting Nightwing, but she didn't know his secret identity and didn't dare break into the cave. Therefore she settled on somebody far closer, Wally.

**Cheshroy**

Cheshire approached the small house in Palo Alto. She'd been to the place once before. Wally had been less than hospitable, not that Jade had expected any more, but Artemis was nice and welcoming and gave her big sister a huge hug. Cheshire let a cold tear drop behind her mask as she remembered her sister's face, so amazing and full of life. Now it was dead, devoid of anything, even a pulse.

Knowing that the couple lived only on the top floor, she jumped from the bottom windows all the way to the top of the house, where she opened a window and crawled in. She could've used the back stairs outside, but decided that since she was in costume; she'd go the fun way, not that this mission would be any fun at all.

Wally didn't even hear Jade come in. He was staring down at a plate with more hamburgers than a burger king owns. He didn't even look sad. His eyes weren't red, puffy, and swollen. Jade's weren't like that, but he was different. She had thought he love her. She had thought he'd at least cry. Mourn. But no, instead he was staring at the hamburgers like they were the center of his universe.

_"Denial?"_ wondered Jade. "Wally?" she questioned curiously. "I need your help."

Wally stiffened at the sound of Jade's voice. She noticed he suddenly started to sweat a little bit more. She watched as he purposely tried to produce tears, but thought he was actually trying to hold them in rather than create a fake-out. "I need Nightwing's location."

"I'm coming with you," said Wally resolutely. "He and I need to talk." He grabs a burger, chomps it down with his super speed and then grabs his coat off the hanger and speeds out the door. When Cheshire doesn't instantly follow he super-runs back to the door of his apartment. "Coming?" Jade nodded and follows him out.

**Cheshroy**

The two arrived in the middle of Maunscheu Avenue in Gotham. "Why the hell are we here?" Asked Cheshire.

"I'm going to blindfold you," said Wally, pulling out a yellow blindfold. Cheshire gave him a 'you-don't-trust-me-look?' Wally replied with a simple, "No." Cheshire sighed as she took off the mask and replaced it with the blindfold, now covering her eyes.

The walked a little ways before KF stopped in front of something. "Kid Flash: Over ride."

From behind the dorky blindfold Cheshire could see nothing but could hear the sound of a computerized voice. "Recognized: Kid Flash and Jade Nygugen." Jade could feel her body tingle as she was scanned over and teleported.

Wally took the blindfold off the assassin, maybe not his brightest move, and she was staring at Nightwing, Lian, and her handsomely rugged husband. "What are you doing here," hissed Cheshire.

"I'm your husband. You didn't think I'd know where you'd go?" Asked Roy, still holding Lian in his arms.

"You can't stop me," said Cheshire boldly.

"I don't want to," said Roy, putting a hand on Jade's arm. "I'm here to help." Thankfully Jade had her mask on, or else he would've seen the surprise on her face, and then the tears well up in her eyes.

Roy took a step next to Cheshire, as if to side with her. The assassin directed her attention to Nightwing. "Nightwing, I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"Cheshire, what are you going to do when you find Kaldur?" He questioned. He wanted to tell her everything so that she wouldn't kill Kaldur, but he was still a little leery.

"I'm going to make him pay," stated Cheshire simply, making sure not to reveal anything definite.

"How?"

"I just want to know what happened," said Cheshire, trying to change subject.

"How," Nightwing insisted.

"I'm going to kill him," she stated simply. She looked over at her husband to see if he was at all disgusted by what she said, he was unreadable.

"You can't."

"He **killed** my sister."

Nightwing sighed a heavy sigh. "No he didn't." I was too stunned to speak. "Kaldur didn't kill your sister." Nightwing pointed Roy, Wally, and me over to the nearby sofa where he told us everything.

"This is a all sick game! Does the rest of the team know?" Yelled Roy.

"No," replied Nightwing.

"Keeping secrets. Lying to your own team!" Yelled a ballistic Roy. "That's exactly why we made this team. So that the adults would stop fucking lying to us!"

"I know," said Nightwing solemnly. "It was the only way."

"It wasn't the only way," yelled the hotheaded father.

"It was the best way," said Nightwing.

"You promised you'd never turn into Batman. You'd never be the cold, heartless guy that lies everyday. You've become more of a clone of him than I am of Roy." Nightwing winced at the comment.

The room was silent. Everybody knew what Roy said was true but harsh. Finally I broke the silence, "I still want Kaldur's location."

Nightwing looked up surprised. "Why?" There was no Batman suspicious edge or sarcastic comment. He was honestly shocked.

"Because I want to see my sister. I want to know she's okay," I insisted. What if Nightwing wasn't telling the truth? And even if he was I have to see it for myself. I'm not just going to take his word for it.

"You could jeopardize the whole mission!" Yelled Nightwing.

"And I can go up there and tell your whole team and really jeopardize them mission and **your** leadership. I also bet new Robin would hate it if he knew you were keeping secrets. Or the Martian and Super-clone who I know you used to hang around with," I blackmailed. Thankfully, Artemis told me everything about Nightwing, except for his secret ID of course. So I knew what could make him give up the information I wanted. "I could even tell Zatanna." That's was what did it. I knew he wouldn't jeopardize things with his precious Zatanna.

"38°53min, -73°41min." Nightwing had his head in his hands, as if he couldn't believe he'd just told me his most vital piece of information.

Without another word I dashed out of the cave. I could hear Roy say, "Take care of Lian," and he dashed after me.

**ALSO READERS: You should read "Long Road to Redemption" by geekdad, "Complications" by Crazynica, "Soul Mates" by 2fast2live, and "Aim Straight for the Heart" by some guy with a weird profile name :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Joining The Cause

Sorry for my slow updating. But as I'm sure you've realized, this will have short updating. I do hope you enjoy this. Comment!

"Jade—Cheshire—whatever, you can't do this," called out Roy.

I turned playfully, my mask hiding her light-hearted smile. "Red, I can do whatever I want," I commented.

"But you shouldn't," said Roy. "I don't like this any more than the next guy but what's done is done. You could blow their cover, something I don't want happening." The red archer chased after his wife, who was approaching a boat rental place.

"Don't you know me better than that?" I questioned. As I rounded the corner I secretly stowed away behind a bin. As Roy rounded the same corner he instantly stopped and looked for me. I appeared behind him and said a flirtatious, "Boo!" Roy stiffened for a moment, but instantly relaxed his muscles and turned towards me, only to find me gone again. "Over here big boy!" Roy followed the sound of my voice to the trees, and just when he'd thought he'd seen a shadow, it was gone again in the blink of an eye. "Come now, I thought you were trained for this sort of thing," I mocked. Roy's eye's shifted around the lot again. He cautiously turned behind me, and as he turned once again he was met face to face with my mask. He stumbled back; surprised I was able to get so close without his knowledge. "See! Even you can't find me unless I want you two. I'm not blowing anybody's cover babe." I laid a soft kiss on his lips and proceeded towards the boat rental, flashing in and out of Roy's sight.

By the time Red Arrow reached the docks I was already standing over the owner, a sai to his neck, threatening him to give me a boat for free, if he wanted to continue living in peace that is.

"Cheshire! Stop!" Barked Roy. I couldn't help but find his sexy voice incredibly alluring whenever he said my name or my alias.

"You caught up," I said dryly, taking my sai off the poor man's neck.

Roy, ever the superhero, approached the man and helped him up. He offered him a bundle of cash, probably way more than that bastard deserved and asked politely if we could borrow a boat. The man nodded absent-mindedly, focused only on getting away from me and counting his money.

Roy picked out a nice speeder, small, but it'd get the job done. "Jade, you can't just go around threatening people."

"Did you forget? I rejoined the Shadows after your relentless search for Speedy," I replied. "I can do whatever I want."

I watched as shock filled his face. It was quickly replaced by the anger I was so familiar with. Damn he was sexy when he was mad, especially when he was mad at me. "But you shouldn't."

"Has that ever mattered?" I questioned lightly, my voice melodiously running over the words. With my husband's help I dragged the boat to the shore and jumped in. He was the last one to push the boat, and before he could jump in I sped away.

"Cheshire! Wait for me!" He called out, his voice getting more faint with each second I sped away.

"I'm sorry Red. I have to do this by myself," I called off. Even though I was still carefully piloting the ship, making sure to keep it off Black Manta's radars, I watched Roy's figure fade into the background until he was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

**Cheshroy**

I woke up groggily. The last thing I remembered was being shot out of my boat, typical. The Black Manta's all go for the violent way of going about things. Whatever, I still got what I wanted accomplished. I was on this ship and I would get quality time with the Captain… probably.

I was stuck in a metal room. All of my weapons were removed off my person and out of sight, obviously. I had been stripped down to nothing but my bra and underwear. A bit revealing but I understand why they did it. The belt helping hold my kimono up was actually a whip after all. I was laid down on a vertical strip of metal, held to it by cuffs at my wrists, ankles, and waist. Normally I'd just pick the locks, I kept a bobby pin under the skin of my middle finger, but this time I wasn't quite ready to leave.

The doors of the cell opened with a metallic whoosh. A man—boy—in familiar Black Manta armor walked in, escorted by two matching guards. "You dare attack my ship?" He asked in an outraged tone.

"Hello to you too… Kaldur'ahm," I said, a sneaky smirk spreading across my face.

"I do not go by that name anymore," he hissed.

"Sorry," I said insincerely. "I just thought I'd come and visit you. Thank you for **killing **my sister!" I snapped at him.

"Thank you," he said with mocked gratuity. "It was quite easy, and rather fun if I must say so." I doubt anybody else would've noticed it, but I noticed his hands shaking ever so slightly, like his body was rejecting what he was saying.

I side-glanced at the guards, I couldn't say what I wanted in front of them. I needed Kaldur to dismiss them. "Do you honestly think I'd be captured so easily? No, I'm here to deliver a message… an offer."

"From whom?" Kaldur questioned. I noticed him lift his water-bearers untrustingly. I smiled. Nice to know that even though he's 'fake defected' he still uses the same weapons. Typical.

On the fly I chose the most logical person, "Ra's Al Ghul." Technically speaking he is my boss.

From behind the Black Manta helmet I could see no facial expressions but I assumed he was either blinking in surprise or narrowing his eyebrows in hatred. "Deliver your message."

"I've been told it's only for your ears. Yours and yours alone," I added for extra emphasis.

He was hesitant but Kaldur quickly dismissed his guards with a wave of his hand. They trailed out quietly, barely making a sound.

Before he could speak I spoke, "I know that you're undercover." Kaldur'ahm took of his helmet.

"Who told you?" He asked slightly suspicious but mostly weary.

"Who do you think?"

"Nightwing?" My response was unnecessary. We both knew he was right.

"I was told you didn't kill her," I said.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked calmly.

"I want to see her." Kaldur squirmed.

"Cheshire, it is unwise for you to—"

"I don't care," I said through my teeth. "I want to see my sister."

He bowed his head. "As you wish. However, my men will be wondering what your offer was. What do I tell them?"

I grinned. This was the fun part. "Tell them I'm volunteering to join you."


End file.
